


My Heart Beats For You

by datgayrainboww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate mark. One that transmits their soulmate’s heartbeat in a way that only the two of them can feel. It is something that many people consider to be important in life, often building their entire relationships around it. But not everyone chooses to do that, only for them to discover that destiny can be a tricky little thing.





	My Heart Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late but here’s to day four! This is both a flower shop and a soulmate au because I am trash and couldn’t decide. Oops.
> 
> Also, before you begin reading, shoutout to the lovely Sarah for correcting my many, many mistakes. You can find her over on tumblr [@too-many-dogs](http://too-many-dogs.tumblr.com). Her blog is really great and I totally suggest following her!

“Another wedding arrangement.” Kenma said dryly, Kuroo smirked. 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” He said, leaning forward onto counter, centimeters away from invading Kenma’s personal space. 

Kenma shrugged. “It’s just repetitive, making the same thing every time.” He didn’t hate wedding arrangements, he just got bored of consistently making them. It was almost like people only bought flowers for weddings and funerals.

“Actually, this one's a bit different,” Kuroo grinned, tapping the file that he had helped the customer create earlier. “they want something based on their soul marks.”

“And what are their soul marks?” Kenma asked, knowing that it varied for everyone. After all, never before he had met anyone else with a realistic heart tattooed right over their own. Not that he ever really saw anyone stripped shirtless with their chest exposed, that would be just weird. 

And of course just by simply thinking of his mark, he became all too aware of the second, slightly faster heartbeat beating right next to his own. It could be soothing at times, but right now it had never felt more uncomfortable.

“One has a crescent moon and the other has a star.” 

“Just one star?” Kenma asked and was met with a shrug from Kuroo.

“It might have been a constellation, there’re pictures somewhere in the file.” He said flippantly and Kenma hummed, tugging the file towards him to sift through it. Typically Kuroo provided a lot more details about what kind of bouquet the customer wanted, but whatever, perhaps he was just having an off day.

Pressing the heel of his palm against his aching second heartbeat, Kenma gave Kuroo an almost imperceptible nod. “Alright.” He said, reaching up to pin back his bangs, arrangement ideas already racing through his mind. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Great!” Kuroo smiled, but the expression seemed kind of strained. “I’ll come back and check on you later.”

Kenma nodded and hummed in affirmation and, without another word, Kuroo left the room, leaving Kenma behind with a head full of flowers and two hearts that beat out of sync.

——

It was the next day and the two of them were on their usual lunch break. Kenma had been working at Nekoma for almost two years and Kuroo had been there for even longer, so it had only made sense for them to develop some habits. Eating in the back room was simply one of them.

“Do you ever want to get married?” Kuroo asked suddenly, surprising Kenma enough to look up from his game.

“I don’t know,” He said after a moment’s hesitation. “it depends on what my partner wants.”

Kuroo hummed, staring at his burger pensively. “When you say partner, do you mean soulmate?” He asked and Kenma blinked in confusion. This wasn’t a normal Kuroo question.

“Not necessarily,” Kenma eventually said, being sure to choose his words wisely. “it sounds nice, but I doubt that there’s only one person we can fall in love with. The world is huge and there’s no guarantee that we’ll ever even meet our soulmate, I know I haven’t found mine.”

He finished, ignoring the way his words seemed to make his soulmate’s heart skip a beat and then go faster. After all, they didn’t know each other. They couldn’t hear each other’s words or read each other’s minds so surely, that change in heartbeat was because of something else. Or heck, for all Kenma knew, it could all just be in his head.

“Why?” Kenma continued, head cocked to the side in curiosity. “What made you ask?”

That made Kuroo hesitate and Kenma watched as the man picked at his fires before he eventually sighed. “Those customers from yesterday, the ones you’re working on a wedding arrangement for, one of them is an ex. It was a few years ago and we broke up on good terms, but we just never really stayed in contact. And now, seeing him engaged to his soulmate is just…jarring. It makes me wonder if our break up was less of a mutual unhappiness and more of destiny screwing us over. You know?”

“I guess.” Kenma shrugged. “Either way, it might not really matter. There are cases of people immensely hating their soulmates while two strangers may fall happily in love. In the end, I think it just comes down to chance. After all, if you really love someone, I doubt some divine force is going to interfere, you should just go for whoever feels right.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Kuroo said before crumpling up his burger wrapper and rising to his feet. “I knew there was reason why you're the brains of this store.” He said, gently ruffling Kenma’s hair before returning to the storefront.

And as he left, all Kenma could think was that if he was the flower shop’s brain, Kuroo was definitely the store’s heart.

——

“Do you want to get dinner after this?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma looked up from where he was putting things away. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for them to eat together after work, but typically they only did it if they were heading the same way or if one of them was too lazy to get groceries. And Kenma knew that today that wasn’t the case.

Apparently Kenma’s silence dragged on for too long, because Kuroo was seeming to turn red. “You know, just to celebrate finishing up that wedding arrangement order.”

It was true that they had finished that today, delivering the arrangements with some other employees earlier this morning, but Kenma had always been observant.

“If you want it to be a date, you just have to ask.” He said dryly, lips quirking up as Kuroo transformed into a blushing mess.

“I, um, shit.” He stammered, before finally composing himself. “Will you please go on a date with me?

“Sure,” Kenma smiled softly, sliding on his bag and untying his hair. “Where to?”

“I need to lock up, but after that I was hoping to go to that new restaurant down the street. I’ve heard some pretty good reviews, especially on their apple pie.”

“I would say you don’t have to bribe me, but I do like my pie.” Kenma flirted and Kuroo laughed, holding the door open for him. 

“I’ll remember that.” Kuroo smiled, locking the door before they happily began their walk.

——

Their first date was great, the second was even better, and all the ones after that were amazing. And finally, almost a month after they had begun dating, Kenma agreed to stay the night at Kuroo’s.

“You sure about this?” Kuroo asked, hesitating to open his bedroom door. 

“Positive.” Kenma said, rising on his toes to give Kuroo a heated kiss. That was all the consent the man needed before they were stumbling into the bedroom and onto the mattress.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Kuroo said, pulling back to stare at Kenma laid out beneath him.

“Shut up,” The blonde said, cheeks blushing red. “And take this off while you’re at it.” He added, tugging at the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.

“Only if you take off yours.” The man winked before beginning to strip, revealing a smooth expanse of skin that made Kenma’s breath hitch. “Like what you see?” Kuroo smirked, noticing the way Kenma’s eyes wandered.

“Definitely.” Kenma replied with eyes half lidded, looping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him down for yet another kiss. He paid no mind to the pulse at Kuroo’s nape, in fact, it’s quite possible that he didn’t even notice it.

However, there was no way Kuroo would not notice his.

Pulling back, he hesitated before removing his shirt. He was paler than Kuroo and far less toned, but the man stared at him lustfully nevertheless.

“So that’s your soulmate mark,” He said, before grinning wryly. “It suits you.”

“I’m glad you think so, but right now, I’d say it’s rather unimportant.” Kenma said and just like that, they were back to making out. 

Then Kuroo was briefly pulling away to catch his breath before beginning to kiss elsewhere. Kissing and nibbling down Kenma’s neck, leaving the blonde gasping beneath him until eventually he reached his chest. There he began to suck, playing with Kenma’s nipples and making him moan and arch up.

“Fuck,” Kenma gasped out, a light breathy noise that went straight to Kuroo’s cock.

“Enjoying yourself kitten?” He asked, staring seductively at the marks he had made before grinding down slightly, failing to bite back a moan of his own as their clothed erections rubbed together.

“Y-yes.” Kenma moaned, arching up into Kuroo’s touch. “Fuck, do that again.”

“Do what? This?” Kuroo teased before grinding down again, “I can make it feel even better.”

“God, please.” Kenma begged and Kuroo pressed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, using one arm to hold himself up while his other one slid down between them. He fumbled at first, but then he soon managed to unbutton Kenma’s jeans. “Lift up your hips.” He whispered, pulling back to help Kenma shimmy out of his underwear and jeans.

There he paused, taking in the sight of Kenma lying naked underneath him, cock hard and chest littered with marks that he had created. All the marks that he hoped would still be there in the morning. All of them, except for one. But Kuroo was going to ignore that one and forget about the lump in his throat, because he wasn’t going to let something as stupid as destiny ruin their night.

Focusing back on reality and not his conflicted, he gave Kenma another, shorter kiss before returning to his earlier task. Kissing his way back down Kenma’s chest, he hesitated at the patch of black hair above Kenma’s dick. “Can I?” He asked, hot breath making Kenma shiver.

“If you want.” Kenma agreed, golden eyes watching as Kuroo licked his lips before taking Kenma’s tip into his mouth. Throwing his head back with a moan, it was obvious that he enjoyed the wet heat that had surrounded his cock. 

Pulling back, Kuroo blew another breath of hot air over Kenma’s tip before moving to lick up the side. He did that a couple of times, before pulling the head back into his mouth. Then without any warning, he sunk down, taking in as much as he could without choking.

“Fuck.” Kenma moaned out, bucking up slightly before he could stop himself. “Shit, sorry.” He was quick to apologize, wincing as Kuroo gagged and pulled back.

“It’s fine.” He said, readjusting his hands so one of them was braced against Kenma’s hip. “You didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I guess.” Kenma started, only to break off into another moan as Kuroo sunk back down, taking him back into his mouth. The man paused like that, looking up Kenma with a glint in his eyes before he began to bob. Slowly at first and then faster, turning into a quivering mess underneath him.

“Shit,” Kenma said, gasping out the words between heavy pants. “I’m gonna come.”

Kuroo took heed of the warning,he pulled back with a slight pop and wrapped a hand around Kenma’s length. It only took a few strokes before the blond arched up, tensing with a loud moan as he sprayed his load, splattering Kuroo’s hand as the man helped him ride it out.

“That was fun.” Kuroo said moments later voice slightly rough as he laid next to Kenma,

“You didn’t finish.” The blonde pointed out, eyes on the obvious tent in Kuroo’s pants.

“I’m fine.” The man tried to pass it off, but Kenma ignored him, shifting so that he could unbutton and pull down Kuroo’s pants.

“Let me take care of it?” He asked and Kuroo nodded, rendered speechless by the sight in front of him.

Kenma wasted no time pulling Kuroo’s cock out of his pants, pausing for only a moment before he wrapped a slim hand around it. He kept his grip loose at first, strokes light and teasing before he decided to change the pace. Speeding up, he thumbed at Kuroo’s slit, enjoying the way it made Kuroo groan and buck up into him.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this.” The man praised and Kenma smirked, stroking him a couple of times before twisting his hand and repeating the same move again. He continued like that for a few more minutes until, with a loud groan, Kuroo finally came.

“You’re the best.” He muttered and Kenma flushed.

“Am not.” He denied.

“Are too.” Kuroo argues before quickly changing the subject. “You know we should probably wash this off.”

“We will,” Kenma said, sleepily curling into Kuroo’s side. “In five more minutes.”

And while Kuroo knew that he should probably force them to go ahead and do it, he made no movement to get up. Instead, he chose to remain in bed, cuddling warmly with his boyfriend.

——

Kuroo woke up the following morning to the sound of two heartbeats and a Mario game. “Good morning, Kenma.” He murmured, rolling his head to press a lazy kiss to Kenma’s chest. It was then that the meaning of the two heartbeats finally sunk in.

“Why can I hear your soulmate?” He asked, suddenly feeling much more awake.

“What?” Kenma asked, quickly pausing his game. He moved to get up, but Kuroo forced him back down, pressing an ear firmly against his chest. And, as he listened closely, the two heartbeats became even more distinct. 

“I thought only soulmates could hear each other’s second beat.” Kenma asked, moving into a sitting position the moment Kuroo let him. 

“That’s right.” confirmed Kuroo, hesitating before he continued. “Can you hear mine?”

Kenma blinked, letting the meaning of Kuroo’s words fully sink before he scanned over him. “Where is your mark?” He asked and Kuroo bowed his head.

“The back of my neck.” He explained, as Kenma kneeled to see that sure enough, there was a miniature tattoo of a realistic brain right on his boyfriend’s nape. He reached out to touch it, only to pause unsurely.

“What if we aren’t soulmates?” He whispered , fingers hovering centimeters from the mark, “What then?”

“We continue as before. After all, since we started this relationship thinking that we lacked a divine connection, we don’t need one to continue it.” Kuroo reassured and Kenma nodded.

“Right.” He said, before taking a deep breath and pressing against the mark. It was silence at first and then faintly he felt something. That faint beat grew until sure enough, it was like he was touching a steadily beating heart.

“I can feel it.” He whispered, and Kuroo gasped beneath him.

“You can feel it.” He smiled, spinning around to face the blonde excitedly. “You can feel it.” He repeated, clasping their hands together.

“We’re soulmates.” He laughed and Kenma smiled across from him.

“We are.” He agreed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

That made Kuroo laugh brighter until he was leaning forward to press their lips together. Because they were soulmates, and even though that should have never mattered, it just made their love so much more special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first time writing smut, so thanks for bearing through it and if things seemed awkward, that’s probably because that were! But still, I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome! I appreciate each and every one of your comments and kudos! Also, if you want to get to know me better you can always find me over on tumblr [@datgayrainbow](https://datgayrainbow.tumblr.com). I have to plans to post two more oneshots for this week, but until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
